wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Worthless Survivalists
The Worthless Survivalists are the elite Astra Militarum Regiments hailing from the Death World of Nogon in the Segmentum Obscurus. The Worthless Survivalists are well known known for, as their name implies, being exceptional survivalists who apply precise and overwhelming artillery on where the enemy and their supplies are grouped up the most while sending their mechanized infantry to clean up all opposition who survived the aforementioned artillery. They are also notable for their depressive, nigh-suicidal and xenophobic nature, actively avoiding having conversations with Imperial citizens unless it is an absolute must and laying low when other Imperial forces are planning to kill the ones the Worthless Survivalists wasted their lives serving unless their fellow Guardsmen are in danger. Because of their quite unpleasing combat doctrine and overall nature, the Worthless Survivalists are rarely called upon or requested to train the Planetary Defense Forces of the worlds they visit or save during their many campaigns. Regimental History Nogon is a Death World located within the Segmentum Obscurus which was discovered and brought into Imperial Compliance by the Imperial Fists Legion and their Imperial Army allies during the tragedy known to many as the Horus Heresy. While the Imperial Fists were fortifying the planet to prepare for the upcoming Emperor's Children assault, the troopers and veterans of the Imperial Army got to training the people of Nogon so that they may assist the Imperials properly during said assault. Being noted as successful siege operatives that worked wonders when mechanized, the people of Nogon were left to their own devices once the attack on their homeworld was successfully pushed back. However, the traitors were not planning on leaving the newly-armed men and women of Nogon alone and the Night Lords soon fell upon them. Inexperienced and unprepared yet brave and armed, the people of Nogon managed to score a Pyrrhic victory over the Night Lords after a 5 year long war of attrition. Nogon would be forgotten about up until the 34th Millenium, where the newly-formed Nogonian Empire was trying to expand into Imperial territory. After a series of diplomatic meetings and threats of annihilation coming from both sides, the Nogonian Empire agreed to serve the Imperium and the God-Emperor of Mankind. Recognizing the soldiers of Nogon as the battle-scarred and experienced soldiers they had grown up to become, the Imperium commissioned Nogon to begin raising Astra Militarum Regiments. And thus, giving themselves a name befitting their stature as the populace of a planet that survived two separate attacks from two Traitor Legions, the Nogonian Survivalists were born. The Worthless War The Nogonian Survivalists, whose Regiments had returned home in full-force for celebration, are attacked by an Iron Warriors Warband of 12,000 Traitor Marines. Led by Acerbus Ironwrought, these Iron Warriors spread through the 5 planets of the sub-sector containing the Survivalists' homeworld of Nogon. These planets were: * The Shrine World of Nogon IV * The Feudal World of Nogon II * The Agri World of Nogon III * The Hive World of Nogon V * The Death World of Nogon (Homeworld of the Nogonian Survivalists) Spreading their 80+ Regiments evenly to each planet, the Nogonian Survivalists Guardsmen and Guardswomen tried their damned hardest to crush the traitorous sons of Perturabo where they stood. However the traitors proved too strong and, with their Cultist allies and Daemon Engines, pushed back the Nogonian Survivalists back to their homeworld of Nogon. Demoralized and weakened, the remaining Nogonian Survivalists fought not with hope but with utter despair. Though they managed to eventually score a victory against the traitors, they would find themselves utterly under-strength. The 80+ Regiments of the Nogonian Survivalists had been slaughtered so badly that the remaining members of the Nogonian Survivalists could barely fill two whole Regiments. This resulted in the remainders of the Nogonian Survivalists falling into a state of depression. The survivors believed that they were no longer worthy servants of the God-Emperor, for they had failed to protect their comrades-in-arms and his people against the traitorous forces of Chaos Undivided. They needed re-naming in order to make their true selves known to all who fought them. Re-naming themselves to the Worthless Survivalists, they laid low on Nogon to re-build and, once they were done with that, to go out into the stars once again to deliver merciless justice to the enemies of humanity. Notable Campaigns *'7th Black Crusade (811.M37): '''Also referred to as "The Worthless War," this was the campaign that saw the nigh-destruction of the Nogonian Survivors and their re-naming that followed. *'Crusade of The Worthless (Ongoing, began in 879.M37): The newly re-built Worthless Survivalist Regiments split up to crusade against the enemies of humanity. All following campaigns are a part of this crusade. *'Battle for The Iron Keep (923.M37): '''The Worthless Survivalists 23rd and 48th Regiments engage the Iron Warrior forces on a long forgotten starship only known as The Iron Keep. *'War of The Faiths (999.M37): 'The Worthless Survivalists 11th, 42nd and 85th Regiments are tasked with freeing the Shrine World of Vivim IV from the grasp of a Word Bearers Warband known as the Sons of Calth. *'The Faulty Rebellion (234.M38): 'The Worthless Survivalists 93rd Regiment rebels against the Imperium Man and fights the Worthless Survivalists 22nd, 44th and 82nd Regiments alongside a warband of Emperor's Children. The 93rd is slaughtered to a man by the Emperor's Children for supposedly losing them the battle and, therefore, being faulty. *'The Fequan Genocide (444.M38): 'The Worthless Survivalists 3rd and 21st Regiments are tasked with taking care of a rebellion on the Hive World of Fequa Prime, a planet which was once used as recruiting grounds by the Worthless Survivalists. The Worthless Survivalists who come to quell the rebellion kill everyone they considered tainted and force the remainder into slave labor to teach them to never rebel against the Imperium ever again. *'Death of The False God (823.M38): 'The deluded Commissar REDACTED of the Worthless Survivalists 28th Regiment declares himself a living fragment of the God-Emperor of Mankind and drives the 28th into rebellion against those who would oppose him. Eventually falling to the worship of Slaanesh, Commissar REDACTED and his rebellious 28th are mercilessly slaughtered by the Worthless Survivalists 1st and 2nd Regiments. *'The Pacifician Hunt (984.M38): 'The Worthless Survivalists 6th, 8th, 20th and 41st Regiments chase a Night Lords Warband calling themselves Sons of The Flayed One across the Segmentum Pacificus. *'The Grandest Time (324.M39): 'The Worthless Survivalists 1st, 2nd and 10th Regiments are tasked with the elimination of Acerbus Forgewrought and his small Iron Warriors Warband referred to as The Reborn. The furious Worthless Survivalists crush Acerbus Forgewrought and his warband, removing their most hated enemy from existence. *'War Against The Cult of Cutaloid (839.M39): 'The Worthless Survivalists 25th and 81st Regiments are tasked with destroying the Genestealer Cult of Cutaloid Prime. However, the Tyranid masters of the Cult arrive before said Cult is destroyed and the Worthless Survivalists are ordered to leave the warzone. *'Siege of Pruleuth IV (997.M39): 'The Worthless Survivalists 91st and 93rd Regiments protect the Hive World of Pruleuth IV from the Eldar of Craftworld Biel'tan. *'The Slaughterborn March (069.M40): 'The Worthless Survivalists 7th, 13th and 29th Regiments take part in a campaign to stop the advance of The Slaughterborn, a Daemon Prince of Khorne who is planning to reach Terra and take over the planet leading a Warband under the name of Sons of The Slaughterborn. *'The Death of Slave Utopia (342.M40): 'The Worthless Survivalists 84th Regiment is tasked with "depopulating" an experimental Hive World only known as Slave Utopia, a planet whose population was provided everything they would need for permanent survival excluding access to other planets. *'Joy of Death (862.M40): 'A cult that believes all who die get to live alongside the God Emperor in "His Realm" terrorizes the Segmentum Obscurus. The Worthless Survivalists 26th Regiment is tasked with taking care of this cult. The Guardsmen and Guardswomen of this Regiment noted that the cultists they killed were smiling when they died, something that seems to have scared the ones reporting these incidents. *'Macharian Crusade (392-399.M41): 'The Worthless Survivalists 4th and 5th Regiments take part in the Macharian Crusade. *'Return to Slave Utopia (721.M41): 'The Worthless Survivalists 84th Regiment returns to Slave Utopia to pay respects, only to find an armed community who had survived the depopulation. *'Damocles Crusade (742-745.M41): 'The Worthless Survivalists 1st and 95th Regiments take part in the Damocles Crusade to fight off the Tau menace. *'Siege of Belomon IV (884.M41): 'The Worthless Survivalists 26th and 28th defend Belomon IV against an unknown Tyranid Hive Fleet. This battle saw the promotion of Dana Zane to Colonel, as she would slay the Hive Tyrant leading the Tyranids with a number of well placed frag grenades in order to protect her Regiment from absolute annihilation. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41): 'The Worthless Survivalists 1st, 2nd, 5th, 11th, 42nd, 46th, 69th and 72nd were all tasked with fighting off the Forces of Chaos on different planets, with 11th fighting on Cadia itself. The 11th Regiment of Worthless Survivalists was slaughtered to the last man by the forces of Lucius The Eternal, thus the 11th Regiment earned the title of "The Lost Ones" and was listed as on permanent active duty as a sign of respect. *'Final Venture to Slave Utopia (024.M42): 'The Worthless Survivalists 84th Regiment, alongside the Worthless Survivalist 24th and 75th Regiments, returned to Slave Utopia once again to deal with a Thousand Sons Warband hiding on the planet. Having grown sick and tired of the planet, the Worthless Survivalists subjected the planet to Exterminatus to be finally free of its grasp. *'Death of The Cult of Roses (047.M42): 'The Worthless Survivalists 1st and 91st Regiments are tasked with eliminating a Slaaneshi Cult calling itself The Cult of Roses on the Shrine World of Yaam V. *'Compliance of Epive (089.M42): 'The Worthless Survivalists 47th Regiment, is tasked with bringing the world of Epive into compliance when Waaagh! Gobsmacka attacks and unifies the Epiven Soldiers and the Worthless Survivalists in a war against the greenskin menace. *'Ipelia Campaign (102.M42): 'The Worthless Survivalists 1st, 3rd and 5th Regiments took part in the Ipelia Campaign. *'Plague Wars (111.M42): '''The Worthless Survivalists 1st and 5th Regiments were two of the many Guardsmen regiments who took part in the Plague Wars. The most notable exploit of the Worthless Survivalists was during the War on Epiam V, where Colonel Dana Zane would convince the Lord of Contagion Victus Foetidum that the Worthless Survivalists wanted to join them in the worship of Nurgle. When Dana Zane and Victus Foetidum met however, the Lord of Contagion was left speechless when he found out that all of it was an elaborate plan to ambush him to weaken the will of the Plague Marines under his command. Though Victus tried to fight back, he was no match for Colonel Dana Zane and the best men and women she had to offer. After killing Victus, Dana Zane and the two Regiments under her command found it hilariously easy to deal with the Plague Marines that had been nigh-impossible to deal with when Victus was still alive and kicking. After the conclusion of the Plague Wars, the Worthless Survivalists 1st and 5th Regiments went their own ways in order to continue their Crusades of The Worthless. Regimental Organisation Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks * '''Lord General * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Junior Lieutenant Non-Commissioned Officers * Sergeant Major * First Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal Soldiers * Trooper Regimental Recruitment & Training Recruitment for members of the regiments of the Worthless Survivalists is similar to many other Imperial worlds throughout the Imperium and conscription depends on varying circumstances. Though their harsh training methods, combat doctrines and regimental organisation are not in themselves unique amongst the units of the Imperial Guard, the Worthless Survivalists regiments are both unorthodox and extreme in their application. Tested, selected and relentlessly trained for their appointed role as Imperial Guardsmen, the rates of fatality and injury during training are high amongst Worthless Survivalists recruits. To ensure that only the toughest and best make it into the new regiment, training is brutal and quickly weeds out the weak and unworthy, for fear and weakness are not tolerated. The minds and characters of the young prospective Guardsmen are purposefully broken and remade stronger, just as their bodies are trained to withstand hardship and endure suffering that would kill other men and women. The Worthless Survivalists, similarly to Space Marine Chapters, regularly pick recruits from worlds they conquer or fight in while using Nogon as primariy recruiting grounds instead of relying entirely on Nogon. Regimental Combat Doctrine The Worthless Survivalists follow a simple method. They commence battle with a sustained artillery bombardment, utilizing every weapon at their disposal. The basis of this is a complex fire plan in which every weapon is directed with utmost care at the optimum target, for maximum effect.This emphasis on artillery and mechanized warfare means that Worthless Survivalists forces often fare best in siege warfare and armored advances on enemy territory. Where possible, field fortifications will be used. Worthless Survivalists doctrine includes extensive use of fortifications to occupy the maximum number of opponents while using each and every single infantry they have to overwhelm their enemies and break their defenses. And on top of all of this, each and every Worthless Survivalist uses and abuses each and every bit of information they have to remain alive while still operating at peak efficiency, with the life expectancy of a lone Worthless Survivalist being two weeks according to Nogon officers. This emphasis on survival results in a Worthless Survivalist squad being left to their own devices eventually becoming more dangerous than the fortifications they defend with their lives thanks to the aforementioned using and abusing of information. Wargear * Lucius Pattern Lasgun - The signature weapon of the Death Korps of Krieg and the standard issue lasgun for the Worthless Survivalists, the Lucius-pattern lasgun operates in the 21 megathoule range, but is designed to draw from a standard Munitorum-issue power pack. Consequently, the Lucius lasgun discharges a more powerful shot, but drains the power pack at a correspondingly increased rate. This also puts a great strain on the weapon, limiting the rate of fire and requiring such features as additional heat sink rings lining the exterior of the barrel. Even with such considerations, an over-taxed Lucius lasgun can quickly overheat. * 6 Lasgun Charge Packs - Charge packs are powerful batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The charge pack varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value. * Flak Armour - The most common type of armour used by Imperial Guard forces is Flak Armour, and it is standard-issue combat gear to the countless millions of Imperial Guardsmen who fight on the Emperor's behalf across the galaxy. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each suit, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Solid hits from high impact weapons can generally negate it, but given that it is relatively lightweight, cheap to produce, and dependable in most combat situations, many veterans keep using it even when offered something better. * Combat Knife - A one-handed melee weapon, a combat knife is a standard-issue fighting knife designed solely for military use by Imperial Guard troopers and intended for hand-to-hand or close combat fighting. They are secondarily designed for utility use, such as clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover or opening ammunition crates, in addition to their original role as close-quarter combat weapons. Warriors across the Imperium use combat knives as an ubiquitous back-up weapon. * Worthless Survivalists Imperial Guard Uniform * Respirator - A simple breathing mask that covers the nose and mouth or entire face, these offer much better protection than filtration plugs and are used by the troops of the Worthless Survivalists in toxic environments or during attacks by chemical or even biological weapons. * 4 Empty Sandbags * M39 Entrenching Tool * 4 Frag Grenades - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. * 2 Photon Flash Grenades - Photon Flash Grenades detonate like a small star, blinding anyone nearby and bright enough to overload primitive vision protection systems. Anyone within 15 metres of a photon flash grenade when it detonates will be temporarily blinded. * 2 Smoke Grenades - Smoke grenades release a dense smoke which only obscures basic eyesight and optical based systems. They do not block detection systems that use heat or other spectral bands outside of normal human eyesight, but are much more widely available and easier to construct. * Poor Weather Gear * Rucksack * Basic Toolkit * Mess Kit & Water Canteen * 1 week's Rations - '''Unlike many other Regiments within the Astra Militarum, the Worthless Survivalists only give out 1 week's worth of rations to their Guardsmen. According to their commanders, this is to make sure that they use each and every bit of their rations efficiently instead of, to quote, "dining like lazy and obnoxiously comfortable kings." * '''1 box of Screamers (per Squad) - A Screamer is an automated proximity alarm that alerts its users to incoming dangers by setting off a horrendous noise. If its sensors detect an intruder, it sounds its alarm, which can be heard anywhere out to one kilometre. Doors, walls, and other barriers may reduce the alarm's sonic range. * Blanket & Sleeping Bag * Rechargeable Lamp Pack - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. * Grooming Kit * Dog Tags * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Optional Wargear Worthless Survivalists units prefer to use Meltaguns and Heavy Bolters as heavy weapons, but also have access to Mortars, Heavy Stubbers, Lascannons, Autocannons and Flamers. As with most Imperial Guardsmen, the Worthless Survivalists infantry's standard-issue individual weapon is the Lasgun and many also carry an additional Laspistol. The multi-purpose Combat Knife carried by all members of the Worthless Survivalists is a bayonet but also a field tool. Notable Regiments Worthless Survivalist 1st and 2nd "Most Unworthy" Regiments: '''Known as the "Most Unworthy" because of the fact that they were the only two Nogonian Survivalist Regiments to survive the Worthless War, these two Regiments burn with deep hatred against the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion for what they had done to the Nogonian Survivors during the Worthless War and will go the extra mile to kill any Iron Warriors they come across. '''Worthless Survivalist 11th "Lost Ones" Regiment: '''Destroyed on the planet of Cadia by the Slaaneshi forces under the command of Lucius The Eternal. Is listed as being on permanent active duty as a sign of respect. '''Worthless Survivalist 84th "Slave Utopians" Regiment: '''Given the title because of the fact that they were constantly ordered to deal with the experimental Hive World of Slave Utopia, this regiment has raised many great heroes of the Worthless Survivalists. Some of these heroes include Colonel Dana Zane, Major Jasiah Mason and even the Lord General Silverstein himself! Though they had been stuck dealing with Slave Utopia for Emperor knows how long, the fact that they raised such glorious heroes makes them one of the more venerated regiments of the Worthless Survivalists. Notable Officers of the Worthless Survivalists: * '''Lord General Silverstein - The current commanding officer of the Worrhtless Survivalists and a native of Nogon, Silverstein is the epitome of what a Worthless Survivalist can become once their keystone doctrine is taken to its logical conclusion. He is a furious and strict leader who leads his men not with care, but with an iron fist. He accepts no excuses for failures and criticizes victories for not being good enough. * Colonel Dana Zane - The current commanding officer of Worthless Survivalists 1st Regiment, Dana is extremely boisterous and has a care free, devil-may-care attitude most of the time. However, she secretly cares very much for those who work under her and will always go to great lengths to keep them safe and well cared for. * 'Tank Commander Knudsen '- A tank commander that fights alongside the Regiments that ask for his services, Knudsen always tries to give his best at work as a Tank Commander, talking with his fellow crewmen and always being nice even with the most annoying people; however, he gets angry when somebody calls her "Knutty" in front of him. He always starts every campaign saying "Time to crush the enemy and make the Emperor proud" and choosing the hymns and prayers that play within his Leman Russ. Some say Knudsen tries to play the "cool commander" but she always says that she's just being herself and it's not an act. Even if Knudsen is serious most of the times with his crewmen, there are moments where he just bursts out laughing, usually with childish jokes. * 'Colonel Jasiah Mason '- The current commanding officer of the Worthless Survivalists 2nd Regiment, Jasiah comes off as an extremely matter of fact and competent however is secretly very paranoid and hesitant. Having been picked from one of the gangs within Nogon, Jasiah is sure that the wrongs he had done in his life will eventually come back to bite him hard. Because of this, he is constantly doubtful of those around him and is actively scared of inquisitive people. Despite all of this however he is one of the more decorated members of the Worthless Survivalists, a thing which he hates because of all the attention it brings. * 'Colonel Stella Hordz '-''' 'The Colonel of the Worthless Survivalists 3rd Regiment. She and her Regiment assisted the Silver Dominators in the failed defence of Yalia during the Ipelia Campaign. * '''Colonel Rowling Karamazov '-''' 'The Colonel of the Worthless Survivalists 5th Regiment. He and his Regiment assisted the Silver Dominators in the failed defense of Gatommon during the Ipelia Campaign. Regimental Appearance The Worthless Survivalists are similar to the Athonian Tunnel Rats in appearance of their uniform and equipment but make use of significantly darker colors compared to those worn by the Tunnel Rats. Uniform cut and design is consistent throughout the entire Worthless Survivalists rank-and-file but the officer ranks tend to have slightly more ornate uniforms than the rank and file. The officers commonly wear dark grayish cyan uniforms with beige trim as a mark of their rank. Flak-vest and other pieces of armour have beige as a matter of tradition and heavily decorated suits of Carapace armor. Regimental Insignia The Worthless Survivalists' insignia is a skull wearing a soldier helmet on a field of white. Regimental Markings Upon enlistment, Worthless Survivalists squads are issued a unique three-digit squad number. Command squads are issued a two-digit number with a central skull motif. Numbers beginning with one or two zeroes are normally reserved for Storm Troopers' squads or special veteran squads formed from survivors of other squads. Quotes By the Worthless Survivalists ''Feel free to add your own! About the Worthless Survivalists Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments